Lee Soo-Jin
Origins: The God of High School Classification: Human, "Key" (Second Key: Pandora), Charyeok user, (former) Nox Bishop, leader of Balhae, member of The Six [[Threat levels|'Threat level']]:''' God || Nova- '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Northern ITF Taekwondo Practitioner, True Flight, Telekinesis, Poison Manipulation, Telepathy, Attack Reflection, Power Nullification Forcefield, Limited Physics Manipulation and Probability Manipulation (Via Hope-soverieignty) Physical Strength: At least planet level+ (Can contend with other Bishops) || At least small star level (Can compete with Monkey King Jin from Sage Realm arc, kicked through a Strong Force attack from The King of Nox) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least planet+ || At least small star Durability: At least planet+ || At least small star (Could take blows from the Crown Princes even while damaged) [[Speed|'Speed']]:' At least FTL (Capable of reacting to the Crown Princes and Uma) || At least FTL+ [[Intelligence|'Intelligence]]:''' High. A prodigious fighter whom was already the best of her unit at the age of 15, assassinating them all. '''Weakneses: Soo-Jin is claustrophobic due to past trauma. She is reckless and single-minded in her pursuit for revenge against South Korea (But now after her confrontation with Jin-Mori she is calmer, overcoming most of her fears and grudges) || None notable. [[Stamina|'Stamina']]:''' High. Fought several considerable fighters in succession, including the Crown Princes. '''Standard equipment: Pandora's Box. Pandora: Soo-Jin calls on the powers of the infamous woman of Greek myth, who in her insatiable curiosity accidentally inflicted all of the pain, suffering, vice, and evil ever experienced by man to the present day. She can create virulent poisons, powerful toxins, and wild hallucinations potent enough to affect gods. They can be applied with a touch or launched as projectiles with her kicks. * The Hope - Sovereignty: Soo-Jin temporarily becomes "God" in an area around her, allowing her to manipulate the laws of physics and causality to a limited extent. With it she was able to limit the explosion radius of the Sky Whales and hold the Sage Realm together long enough to have her duel with Jin Mo-Ri. Its area of effect is large enough to cover the entire Sage Realm. While using it she gains three angelic wings, two on the right side and one on the left. * Attack Reflection: Soo-Jin can reflect nearly any attack, magical, physical, or otherwise with a glance, rendering her nearly untouchable against most opponents. The ability does have a limit though, as opponents on the First Crown Prince's level are only slightly affected by this, his attacks only deflected slightly to the side rather than outright returned. * Ability Sealing: Soo-Jin can seal an opponent's abilities temporarily, rendering them powerless. This ability is less effective against Gods, only sealing a part of their power, but still managing to lower their stats and lock away some of their abilities. * Ability Awakening: Can release the limits placed by the Gods on human prowess, allowing her and those she chooses to fight at full strength and slay the armies of Heaven. * Pandora's Armor: Soo-Jin opens Pandora's Box to don a light-blue and green armor that further enhances her physical prowess and allows her to compete with a serious Jin Mo-Ri (who was equipped with the Yongpyo) and First Crown Prince. '''Key: '''Base || Pandora Lee Soo-Jin 1.jpg Lee Soo-Jin 2.jpg Lee Soo-Jin 3.jpg Lee Soo-Jin 4.jpg Lee Soo-Jin 5.jpg Category:Rival Category:Female Category:Threat level God Category:Threat level Nova Category:The God of High School Category:FTL speeds Category:Busty babe Category:Weapons user Category:Poison/Drug user Category:Character Category:BB:LC Category:Manhwa Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Energy manipulator